Family minus One
by mandancie
Summary: A series of one-shots of the first few years after the fire in Lawrence. Read and Review. Leave prompts of what you would like to see happen during this time.
1. Chapter 1: The First Weeks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**Summary: Here are a series of one-shots of the first few years after the fire in Lawrence. **

**A/N: I am going to do this story a little different. You, the readers, will decided what happens next. I have written the first two chapters. The next ones will be from what you would like me to write. Only requirement for the prompts is that they are wee!chester. Anything from the ages of 0-6 for Sam and 4-10 for Dean. **

**Enjoy.**

**Family Minus One**

**Chapter 1: The First Weeks**

It has been two weeks since the fire at Lawrence. John was at his wits end trying to cope with the death of his wife while simultaneously trying to care for two small boys. He loved his boys. He really did, but he was so not prepared for every day life of looking after the welfare a baby and a toddler. It was hard enough for him to stay at the garage. It was even harder to find a babysitter who would watch the boys.

His boys. What was he going to do? Poor Sammy. He would grow up and never know how much his mother loved him. He would never know how beautiful she was, or how she could light up a room by just walking into it.

Then there was Dean. He had spent every day with his Mom and now he knew that she was gone. It's really sad, but sometimes he wished that Dean was like Sam; that he hadn't known his mother so he wouldn't be hurt as much by her death. But no, now poor Dean has taken his mother's murder so badly that he hasn't spoken a word since the fire. He doesn't even talk to Sammy any more. John's not diminishing the fact that Dean's not there for Sam. On the contrary, Dean won't leave Sam's side. Now, Dean will only sleep in the crib with Sam. He won't sleep anywhere else. The father had tried tried to put him in his own bed, but the four-year old wouldn't stay. One night, John remembered, he came into the bedroom that they all shared and found Dean, as usual, in the crib asleep. John walked over to the crib and picked a very sleep Dean and walked over to the bed and laid him down on the bed. John went into the bathroom and changed into his nightclothes (sweats and a shirt). He came out walked over towards the crib, leaned down and kissed his baby on the forehead, then walked over to the bed and got in next to Dean. Within moments, all the Winchester men were asleep.

John tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat pouring down from his face. It was the same dream that he'd been having for the past few days. His dear sweet Mary pinned on the wall. John jerked awake. At first he was clueless to where he was, then he remembered everything that has happened. It all hit him like a ton of bricks. The tears pricked his eyes. Slowly, not wanting to wake up Dean or Sammy, he got up and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, he splashed water on his face. The coolness of the water was able to soothe the heat that was coming from his skin. He knew he wasn't sick; no he was just upset (and rightly so). Earlier that day, he had a meeting with the Fire Marshall. The Marshall had told him that they were ruling Mary's death an accident. That didn't sit well with John. He may not have been sure about many things but he was sure about this. Mary's death was no accident. Something had killed his wife. Though, there was little to no proof of this, John was certain of this.

He took a deep breath. He knew that he had to get some sleep. He had a big day tomorrow. He would meet up with a kind woman who had promised to give him the answers that the Marshall couldn't or wouldn't give him. A friend had told him about her. Missouri was her name. John couldn't help but to snicker at the fact that he remembered her name. John had always been one of never remembering anyone's name. In fact, it was always Mare that kept up with people's names. He thinks that because Missouri's name was an unusual name that's why he remembered.

Taking another deep breath in order to calm himself down before walking back in to the bedroom with his sons, he looked at the mirror and stared at the face before him. He looked tired and worn out. Rest is what the doctor ordered, he thought. He kept the lights off in the room as to not wake up his babies. Carefully he walked back towards the bed and got in. He was just about to relax against the pillow when he realized that something was wrong. His left hand stretched out on the bed and noticed something wrong. There was no small body in the bed. Panic began to fill John. What was he going to do? Where was Dean? What kind of father was he that he lost his son in a small room?

John got up from the bed and turned on the light. He knew that that would probably wake Sammy up, but right now that was the least of his worries. With the light on, he searched everywhere he could think. Under the bed, in the closet, even the bathroom- which hardly made sense since he had just left the bathroom- but couldn't find his eldest boy.

Then John heard movement coming from the crib and thought to check on Sammy to see how he was doing. To his surprise and complete delight, there in the crib lay both his sons. Dean somehow was on his back with his baby brother lying on his chest. Both boys are fast asleep. What surprised him more was that Sammy little hands were curled up in Dean's nightshirt. John's racing heart slowed down once he saw both his sons in the bed. He reached down and tried to move Sam off of Dean. What he saw next really surprised him. Dean's little arms reached around and grabbed Sam. He would not let him go.

"I stay with Sammy," whispered Dean.

John blinked down at his son in the bed. It was the first thing Dean had said since the fire. He was happy that he was back talking again, but he wished the four-year old didn't feel that he needed to protect Sammy all the time now. But to placate Dean, John allowed Dean to stay with Sam. He walked away from the crib and went back to bed. When he turned out the light, he heard something that totally broke his heart.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll always watch out for you."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The second one should be posted soon. Please leave a review or prompt. :) **

**This is new to me, so please be patient with me. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Missouri

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Missouri**

The next morning, things went as normal as it could be with a recent widower and two small children. Even though John heard Dean talking to Sam it did not mean that he would talk to anyone else. John's heart just broke when they got up in the morning and Dean was again not talking to him. He remembered the times before their life changed that he would love it if Dean would stop talking. That boy could ask a million questions. It didn't matter who was talking if Dean wanted to ask a question then he would let his presence be known. Now all Dean did was just sit by baby Sammy holding his tiny hand in his own.

John packed up the car with both children and drove off. He thought it would be a change of scenery if they went to a sit-down restaurant instead of having drive-thru again. With Sammy in his car seat and Dean holding on to his pant leg, the small family headed inside. They were seated in the far corner. With a bowl of creamy grits for Sammy, a bowl of Lucky Charms for Dean, John had toast and coffee for himself. The small family had a quiet breakfast. Sam was such a good baby, John mused. Not making so much as a peep of noise while they ate. Dean sat on the other side of Sam. Again not talking. Just sitting at the table eating breakfast.

After breakfast John packed everything up and headed back to the car. He had an appointment with Ms. Missouri Mosley that afternoon. It was only nine in the morning, so he knew he had time to kill. John makes the decision to go to the garage. He'd only be there a couple of hours. The boys should be fine, he thought. Sam would probably sleep and even Dean would nod off as well. All should be fine. And it's just a couple of hours.

He parked the car pretty far from the restaurant as to give them a little privacy. He didn't want any one to see in the car and realize that they were living out of the vehicle.

"Get in the car, Dean," John opened the back door.

Dean climbed in and automatically got into his booster seat. John left the door open and headed to the back of the car. He pulled out a small blanket from the diaper bag and spread it out on the trunk. Very carefully he laid his precious small bundle on the trunk.

He used to joke with Mary that he would never change a diaper. That it was always her job to do it, but when Dean was born they wound up taking turns. And it wasn't like she had to ask him to do it. Sometimes Mary would be heading into Dean's room to change him and John would already be there, changing him and playing with him. Small giggles would fill the room and the hallway when John was with the boy.

Now with a heavy heart, he begins the task of changing Sam. After finishing and getting his clothes back on, he looks down at the angelic face that was looking back at him, smiling. John couldn't help but smile at his baby. Sam starting giggling when John grabbed his little sock-clad feet. To John, that was the sweetest sound that he could hear. Inside, his heart was breaking more because this was something that Mary should be hearing. He looks up to the back window and sees a pair of big green eyes looking at him. He couldn't help but to smile at his oldest. He crooked his finger and beckoned Dean to come to him. John could see a small smile go across his oldest face as he climbed back out the car.

Dean walked over to John, and with one hand John picked Dean up and sat him on the trunk of the Impala next to Sam.

Dean immediately grabbed baby Sammy's hand. John watched as their eyes met. He marveled at how intensely Sam would look at his brother. He often wondered if they were twins in a past life. The way that his sons would look at each other they looked like they were having an intense conversation without words. John couldn't help but to laugh at this. To his two sons when they were like this, it was like there was no one else in the world but those two. John watched his boys for a little bit longer and then decided to go ahead and pack up.

"Hey kiddo," John got Dean's attention by shaking his leg that was hanging off the back of the Impala. "You want to help me get Sammy back in the car?"

Dean looked at his Dad then started packing up the diaper bag. He looked around on the trunk and saw that there was nothing that was getting left behind. He raised his arms towards his father to be let down. John, again with one hand, picked Dean up and put him on the ground and then picked up Sammy. They walked back to the opened door and Dean climbed back in and got in his booster seat. John put Sammy in his car seat and buckled him in. Afterward he reached for the pacifier and put it in Sam's mouth. He knew that Sam would probably be out for a couple of hours now. John closed the door and walked over to Dean's side of the car. There he checked to make sure that he was strapped in. Dean still didn't say one word. He just looked at his dad as he checked his belt. Dean reached out and touched his Dad's head. John looked up at his son. Their eyes met for a second and then Dean broke contact to look at Sam. John ruffled his son's hair and got out of the back.

The Impala drove out of the restaurant parking lot to head for the garage. John figured a few hours in the shop shouldn't be all bad. When he got there, he looked in the rear view mirror and to his delight both his son's were sleeping peacefully. He parked the car in the back of the shop where he could keep an eye on it while he worked.

James, John's long time business partner, walked over to the car as he was getting out of the vehicle.

"Johnny," James said. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get my mind off of things," John closed the door and walked over to James.

"And you wanted to come here," James teased.

"Yeah well," John shrugged. "What can I say, I have to make sure you don't tear up my shop and a few cars as well."

James laughed as they shook hands.

"I thought that's why I was here," James came back with.

John nodded. James sobered up and looked at John.

"How are you and the boys doing?"

The smile left his face. James could see that there was nothing but hurt and pain in his friend's eyes.

"We...we're making it."

James patted John on the shoulder. "That's good. Now seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I had a few hours to kill."

"For what?"

They headed to John's office talking back and forth. Once in the office, John closed the door and they sat and talked.

"I don't know John. A fortune teller."

"She says she can help."

"It's all a con, Johnny."

"It'll be fine."

James shook his head. "If you say so, but I think you're making a big mistake."

Changing the subject, John got up from behind his desk and walked over to the window to look at the Impala. "So who's all here?"

"Well," Sitting back in the chair. "Allison is at the bank right now. Jake and Simon are working on Mrs. Clifton's car. And I'm finishing up Mr. Epps' truck."

"Where is the convict?" John turned and headed back to the desk.

James smiled at the nickname that John gave for the black sheep of the crew. "Stephen comes in around ten. Stop calling him that."

"Well, what am I suppose to call him. I don't trust that man. There is something about him that just doesn't sit right with me."

"Why did you hire him then?"

"He's a damn good mechanic."

James shook his head and stood up. "Well, I'm going to head back to work. I'll talk to you later." James walked over to the door and stopped in the doorway. "Listen John," his voice sullen. "I am really sorry about Mary."

A flash of hurt came across John's face, but he quickly schooled his expression. "Thanks, buddy."

James walked out of the office leaving John alone. John busied himself with as much work as he could. He really could feel himself getting nervous about meeting Ms. Mosley. What would she tell him? Could she really be a con-artist like James said? The last thing John wanted was to put undue stress on him and his sons.

All too fast it was coming closer and closer to the time of John's appointment. He gathered up the last of his tools that he was working with and put them up. Throughout the day, he had been glancing at the Impala. He could see Dean's head through the windshield. He didn't look like he was in any distress so he didn't bother them. Once he was finished, he came over to the car and asked Dean if he needed the little boys' room. Dean nodded and they headed to the restroom in John's office.

Once all was finished, the small family headed to see Ms. Mosley.

John drove up to the house and parked the car. He looked in the rear view mirror and looked at his son. Dean looked curious, but still didn't say anything.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," John said mostly to himself rather than Dean.

John got out of the car and proceeded to get Sam out of the car seat. Thankful for small miracles Sam did not wake up. Dean followed his dad up to the house.

The first thing that was noticed was a plaque on the door that stated 'Just Come In.' With deep trepidation, John opened the door and the small family walked into the house. There was a small ring at the door when they walked in.

"Just a minute," a voice called from the back room. "Just have a seat and I'll be right there."

John started to walk over to the couch when he felt a small hand gripping his pant leg. Holding Sammy close to his chest, he bent over to Dean to see what was wrong.

"You okay, kiddo," John asked.

Dean looked at the back hallway where the voice had came from and then looked at his brother in his dad's arms. Slowly he nodded. John was slowly learning Dean's quirks since the fire, and what he was seeing now, was a protective big brother. John couldn't help but smile a little. He straightened, put his hand on the back of Dean's neck and the three of them made it towards the couch. When they sat down, a kindly-looking woman came from the back rooms. She had a sweet smile that was warming and inviting. Dean looked at her and couldn't help the tug upwards on his lips. John looked down at his son and saw the smile forming and his heart just warmed at the sight.

It's been too long since Dean has smiled.

"Well, John," Missouri said. "Are you going to introduce me to your boys?"

John looked up at her with a mild surprise. When he made the appointment to meet with her, he never told her his first name. He wanted to feel guarded around this lady but there was just something about her presence that made him not feel that way. Maybe it was her calming nature or her infectious smile. Either way it was working on him. He wasn't too sure about Dean.

"This is Sammy," John moved the blanket off of Sam's face so that she could see him better. "And this is Dean." John put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Well, well," Missouri smiled. "Aren't you just the cutest thing."

Dean's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. Never have he ever been described as 'cute.' It was a different feeling. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but he just decided to run with it.

Missouri reached for Sam and the pleasant feeling that was all over the room changed in an instant. Dean jumped up and grabbed hold of Missouri's arm and as hard as he could he kicked her leg. The force and unexpected nature of the kick made Missouri loose her balance and fall forward on to John. John on the other hand trying to hold on to Sam, catch Missouri, and move Dean out of the way caused a chain reaction of disastrous proportions. Dean in his efforts of trying to get out of his father's grip slipped and fell on the floor bumping his head on the side table next to the couch. Dean slipping out of John's hand caused him to let go of Sam. Missouri trying to catch herself and not fall on the baby tried to moved Sam out of the way but to no avail. She still fell against both John and Sam. As fast as she could compose herself she got off of the two on the couch.

The peaceful sounds of quiet that was in the room was quickly changed to the chaos of screaming children. Sam thankfully wasn't hurt from the little tussle. It was more of him being jerked awake. Dean on the other hand hit his head on the side table and was gripping his head with his knees to his chest.

"I have a room, two doors down to your right, where you can put Sam down." Missouri said a little loud so that she could be heard over the children screaming.

"Are you alright?" John said.

"I will be," she retorted. "Take care of Sam and I will see about Dean."

John got up slightly rocking back and forth trying to calm Sam down. He went down to the room as instructed and slowly paced back in forth waiting for Sam to calm down.

Missouri walked over to Dean and picked up the small child.

"Oh," she groaned. "What does that man feed you?"

Once in her arms, Dean curled into her shoulder. Clinging hold to her for dear life. If she didn't know better she knew that Dean needed this cry. Just a shame that her leg had to hurt in the process.

This boy really needs to work on his anger.

"Now, now, Dean." she coddled. "It's not all bad." She rocked on the couch. One hand holding Dean to her chest and the other carding her fingers through his hair seeing if he was bleeding. When she saw there was no blood she wrapped her arms around Dean tightly and just let the little boy cry his heart out.

After a few minutes, Dean's cries turned to sniffles and hiccups. Missouri looked down at Dean.

"So little man are you ready to talk?"

Dean looked up at her and instantly felt ashamed for what he had done and what he caused. He put his head back down and hid his face in the crook of her neck.

"Oh sweetie," Missouri soothed out. "You do know you have to apologize." She could feel the nod in her neck. She couldn't help but laugh. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him away to arms length.

"So," Missouri started.

"Sorry," Dean's voice was hoarse from not using it much.

"You must learn how to deal with you anger, young man," she reprimanded. Tears began to fill those green eyes all over again. To this day Dean doesn't understand why that hurt him so bad. She wrapped her arms around Dean again and he cried again on her shoulder.

It didn't take long for the tears to subside again. This time they got up and walked into the room where John and Sam were.

John was still trying to calm Sam down enough to stop his crying. Missouri could see that he was coming to his wits end. Dean pulled his hand out of Missouri's grasp and walked over to his father. He raised his arms as if he wanted John to pick him up. John looked down at his son for the first time with anger and disgust.

"John," there was a hint of anger in her voice. "I think Dean wants Sam."

John looked up at Missouri and then back down to his son. With one hand, John picked Dean up from under his arm and placed him on the bed. Still reaching, Dean whispered one word, "Sammy."

John put Sam in his son's arms. The second shock of the day was that Sam almost instantly stopped crying. The adults looked at each other and then back to the children on the bed.

"I think all will be fine now," Missouri said. "Why don't we go in the kitchen and have some coffee."

John followed Missouri out of the room. Dean watched as they left and closed the door after them. He looked back down at his little brother.

"No one will ever hurt you, Sammy," said the small voice in his baby brother's ear. "I'll always protect you from anyone who puts their hands on you."

Sam's little arms reached up and grabbed hold of Dean's nose. Dean leaned down and kissed his baby brother on the cheek.

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful response I've received for this story. Please leave your prompts of what you would like to see. :) **

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Taking It To Far

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: This chapter prompt is from _Ezra Scarlet_. It was asked for an abusive John. Though I do not think that John would ever intentionally abuse Sam or Dean, it does make for a good story. This just deals with what happens if there is too much stress when dealing with problems.  
**

**This chapter deals with spanking of a child. It is not detailed, but it is implied. If it's a problem, please skip reading this. No flamers please!  
**

**Chapter 3: Taking It Too Far**

John sat at the table while Missouri poured two mugs of coffee.

"I am so sorry about what Dean did," John apologized when Missouri walked back to the table.

"Hush now," Missouri waved her hand. "Dean and I worked through that. No harm no foul, but he does need to work on his anger issues."

"My son is not an angry child," John stated, starting to get defensive. "He just lost his mother."

"John Winchester," Missouri matched his volume. "You will not come into my house and talk to me in that tone. I was not accusing your son of anything. But there is anger there or he wouldn't have attacked the way he did. All I am doing is bringing it to your attention, but I will not stand for blatant disrespect."

John blinked at the woman sitting next to her. He couldn't believe that he was thoroughly chastised like a small child.

"Now," Her voice went back to her sweet caring voice. "You came here for a reason. How can I help you?"

John and Missouri sat at the table and talked for a few hours. When they were finished, John wanted to check on his sons. He went in the other room and saw his sons both were asleep, Dean lying on his side with his arm protectively over little Sammy. John closed the door again and let them sleep.

_000_0000_000_000_0000_000_00_

It's been five months since that day at Missouri's house. John had been trying to juggle two boys and the garage. Lately his nerves have been on edge. Things were not going right at the shop. Dean was still not talking at home, but having tantrums if anyone came near Sam. It all came to a head one day when Angela, the secretary, came in the office where the boys were and got too close baby. Dean who was at the other end of the office didn't like that she was getting too close near his brother.

John was putting up his tools when he heard the screams coming from his office. Rushing into the room, what he saw caused him to completely snap. Inside he saw that Angela was standing next to Sam's playpen and Dean was screaming at the top of his lungs with his fists balled up hitting and kicking at her. The poor girl was trying to hold Dean off and not fall into the pen with Sam.

In three determined steps John walked over to Dean, gripped his arm and quickly swatted Dean with a firm hand three times across his bottom.

That action surprised Dean so much, he yelped with the fact that he's never been hit before.

Daddy never hit before, Dean thought, looking up at a very angry father.

John roughly turned Dean around to face him and gripped his arms rather tightly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" John yelled at his oldest.

With all the screaming before and now with John's thunderous voice it was too much for Sammy and he started crying.

Not taking his eyes off of Dean John said, "Angela, take Sammy out of here. I need to speak with my son."

Dean visibly gulped. All the times he had seen his dad angry the man had never actually been mad with_ him_. This had to be the first time Dean was ever scared of what his Dad was going to do. The look alone on his face was enough for Dean to worry if his Dad even still loved him. Dean watched as Angela picked up Sam and walked out of the office and close the door behind her. He looked at the closed door and then up at his father.

"Dean," John stood up and walked to his desk and sat down. "I'm very disappointed with you. You know better than this."

Dean put his head down, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"This is the second time you have attacked someone, and I can't have this continue." Dean looked up at his father.

With a crooked finger, John beckoned Dean over to him. Dean's eyes got huge and he shook his head. He knew if he walked over to his Dad, he wasn't going to like what was going to happen next.

"Dean, come here."

John stood up and walked over to Dean. Dean started backing up until he was against the wall.

_000_000_-000_000_000_000_00_

Angela walked around the garage with Sammy in her arms. Everyone that saw her with the small bundle on her hip just migrated towards her. Sam loved the attention he was getting. Everyone was either pinching his cheeks or saying how cute he was. He laid he head on Angela's shoulder. After a few more minutes John emerged out of his office with Dean in tow. Dean was crying and rubbing his eyes with one fist and his other rubbing his backside. Angela walked over to John. Sam took a look at his older brother and saw that he was crying and the tears started to well up in his eyes. John took Sam from Angela.

"Angela," John said propping Sam on his arm. "I'm really sorry about what Dean did."

"I guess it's alright," Angela said looking down at a very chastised little boy. "He didn't really hurt me, he's just a little guy. No harm done."

"Well, Dean knows he's not to do that again."

"I'm going to go now," Angela said. "I had put the orders on your desk."

"Alright," John said. "I think I'm going to get out of here too. I think these two need something to eat and go to bed."

They parted company. John walked to the Impala and proceeded to put Sam in his car seat. Dean got in on the other side and moved closer to the car seat and sat down. Once Sam was buckled in, John got in the driver's seat and drove off.

On the way back to the house they were renting, John didn't hear a sound coming from the back except for the occasional sniffling. Once at the house, both boys were asleep. John looked at them through the rear-view mirror and shook his head.

Later that night, both boys were in their beds asleep. John was sitting at the kitchen table thinking back on what all happened today. He never thought he would ever have to spank his boys, but what Dean was doing could not continue. Dean couldn't keep attacking people who got close to Sam.

"Oh Mary," John whispered. "What am I going to do with our son?"

John got up from the kitchen, went to his room and went to bed.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

It has now been a year since the fire and with November 2nd coming around things have been tenser than ever. Dean has not attacked anyone since that day at the garage. As a matter of fact, Dean and Sam haven't left the rental house since that day. John has been leaving them alone when he goes to work. He thought about getting a babysitter, but the way that Dean acts when someone gets close to Sam, he decided to leave them to their own devices. He knows deep down that Dean is a good kid and will always look out for Sam.

Well, one particular day, John comes home from work. He's had a rough day. When he walked in the house it's a wreck. Toys everywhere, clothes all over the place.

"DEAN," John yells.

Dean walked in the living room where his Dad was. He saw the look on his Dad's face and instantly started to back up covering his bum with his hands.

"Dean," John starts walking towards him. "Why does this house look like this?"

Dean back up till his was against the wall. His hands didn't move from where they were. He just looked up at his dad. John crouched down and grabbed his son's shoulders and shook him a little.

"Talk." John demanded. "Why does this house look like this? Haven't I told you to clean up your mess? Where's Sammy?"

Fear shown in those big green eyes, but Dean stood his ground. Slowly, he shook his head at his father. John shook Dean harder.

"WHERE IS SAM?!"

Tears rolling down Dean's cheeks, he was so scared, but he stood his ground and shook his head again. No matter what his dad was going to do. Dean was determined that Sam would not see it. When he heard that their Dad came home and he already began yelling, Dean hid Sam before he came out to the living room. If their Daddy was going to be scary, then Sammy didn't need to see it.

John losing patience with his oldest not answering his questions, he grabbed hold of Dean's arm and turned him sideways. He raised his hand to hit Dean across the bum when there was a knock on the door.

Dean standing there with his eyes closed tightly waiting for the hit to come, was surprised when his father let go of his arm and turned him back so his back was against the wall.

John walked over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"John Winchester, you open this door," Dean recognized that sweet voice on the other side of the door.

John opened the door to see Missouri on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from a mistake," Missouri said walking into the house.

She walked pass John and looked at Dean against the wall. She saw his tear-stained face and shook her head. She pulled out a moist towelette that she had in her purse and walked over to Dean. She wiped his face of the tears.

"Dean," her voice was calm and soothing. "I want you to go get your brother. You and him are coming with me."

"The hell they are," John cut in.

"Go on," Missouri turned Dean towards the hallway not paying attention to John.

Once Dean was gone in the back rooms Missouri stood up and faced John. The look on her face made John cringe a little inside.

"What do you think you were doing?" the sweetness of Missouri's voice was gone.

"What are you talking about?" John turned and sat down in the chair.

"Your son is afraid of you."

"No he's not," John sneered. "He just doesn't want to be punished."

Missouri walked around the chair so that she was facing John. "Well, what was he being_ punished_ for?" Putting emphases on the word punished.

"He wouldn't tell me where Sam was."

"And did you ever think to imagine why he would not tell you. Hell, the way you're acting I wouldn't tell you where Sam was. He was afraid. Afraid of what you would do if you knew where Sam was. John, look at yourself. Your son is AFRAID of you. Is that what you want? Do you want your son to fear you, or respect you? Now, I'm all for chastising a child if they have done wrong. I've been known to wield a mean spoon, but there is a big difference in punishing and abusing. And right now, that's what your doing. You are walking that thin line of being close to abusing your son. So what I'm going to do is save you from that. I will be taking the boys. You need to get things straight with you. And once you are ready to be a father to these boys then you can have them back."

Missouri stepped away from John before he could even say anything. But the look on John's face was nothing but hurt. What Missouri said cut deep in John. He didn't want his son afraid of him. Thinking back he could now really see the fear that was in his son's face when he stood in front of him.

"Oh Mary, what have I done," John cried in his hands.

Missouri came out from the backrooms with Sam on her hip and Dean in tow. They walked out of the house without even letting John know they were leaving. She could hear him crying when they walked out of the house. She couldn't help but smile a little. Maybe all will be well for this family, she thought putting Sam and Dean in the back of her car.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a prompt of what mini adventure you would like to see in this story. **

**Please note that though I believe that children do need to be disciplined I do not or ever have condone abuse. That is a line that is NOT to be cross. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

Hello everyone,

I usually do not do this. I'm sorry if you were expecting an update. I wanted to let you know that due to family issues I will not be updating as much as I would like. I promise I am NOT abandoning this story. I want to thank everyone that has been following up with my story and leaving reviews.

I promise the next chapter is half-way written and I will be working on it. I will post it as soon as it is humanly possible.

Thank you for your support

Mandanice


End file.
